


The Pale Full Moon

by DragonWarrior07



Category: Original Work
Genre: Other, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-03
Updated: 2020-02-03
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:54:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22538902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DragonWarrior07/pseuds/DragonWarrior07
Summary: For the one, to whom I am really grateful. You deserve many, many kudos!! ♡♡♡
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	The Pale Full Moon

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AokiTsukiMichite](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AokiTsukiMichite/gifts).



> Thank you again, Aoki Tsuki Michite ♡

The pale full moon

Looms in the sky,

As you stand watching 

The waves humming by, 

The breeze whispers

At the closing night,

The fog draws close,

Ah, there comes again, those

Heavy pain of worries and anxieties, 

The dread of tomorrow,

The storms of sorrow,

And the demons inside screeching,

" _Am I really good enough?"_

But don't be shaken by the storm now, dear,

When night is dark, day is near,

When tomorrow is so far away,

Let's ignore this fear,

And enjoy the breeze on our cheeks...

And when you doubt yourself again,

And when you're weighed down by guilt and pain, 

Please remember, someone's there too,

Beyond the miles,

Who is grateful to you,

For a hundred smiles,

Please remember, for someone,

You are the pale full moon,

Lighting their skies.

**Author's Note:**

> I was in a horrible position yesterday... exams knocking at the door, guilty, doubting myself... just then this gift from you came, and I can't tell you how much I am moved ^o^  
> Thank you so much!!


End file.
